There's No Way In Hell I'm Letting You Go
by all-the-angels
Summary: Naruto doesn't want to live with the pain. Everyone has someone else. Even Sasuke. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. We all know Sasuke does. Rated T for language. Warning: YAOI! SasuNaru SasukexNaruto! Suicide Attempt and Fluffiness!


My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I ignored it as I continued racing down the road on my motorcycle: I had a destination, and I was going to get there. Distractions weren't acceptable, appropriate, when you had somewhere you needed to be.

I hadn't worn my helmet, so the rain was hitting my face in sharp little drops at the speed I was going. How dangerous it was, speeding down the road in the poaring rain. I didn't care, though. I wondered if I would care every again.

Care for anyone but him.

My phone vibrated again, and I could just barely make out the sound of my annoying generic ringtone as I stopped at a red light. I gritted my teeth and stubbornly refused to acknowledge it. It was stupid of me to text him first. But I had wanted to say goodbye.

**Sasuke,**

**I'm sorry I have to break my promise to you. You know I don't like doing that. But I'm really not needed anymore; you don't have to deny it to make me feel wanted. I know that it's true. I'm unecessary. What's the point of being here if I'm in everyone's way? Love you always, bastard.**

**Naruto**

My phone vibrated again as I set off, the light flashing green. It kept vibrating, so I knew he was trying to call me now. Tch. Bastard. I knew it was him, only he would try so hard to stop me.

That thought brought fresh tears to my eyes.

Iruka had loved me; now he had Kakashi, and was with him always, usually never in the shabby apartment that I had shared with my adopted father. I wasn't going to be selfish, though, and ask him to stick around sometimes. Love was such a precious thing, I'm happy he and Kakashi found each other.

Kakashi had loved me, too. He was my teacher, my mentor, my life~long friend who had always helped me. He drove me places when I was too young, and hung out with me when I was afraid of being alone. Now he only had time for Iruka. But again, I wasn't going to complain.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino: They had loved me, too. They were some of my closest friends. Hinata was the one I helped with her shyness, and in return she helped me with school work. Ino was just hilarious to be around, and she thought the same about me. Sakura . . . Tch. She was happy, now. She didn't need my shoulder to cry on, now.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Gaara . . . other friends, even closer than those girls. We hung out nearly every day, until lately, when Shikamaru had Temari, Hinata had Kiba, Choji . . . did whatever the hell it was that Choji enjoyed doing, and Gaara lived so far away. It hurt, being seperated from your friends.

And . . . Sasuke . . .

He loved me, I know he did. Until I decided to be a bastard when he started dating Sakura. I was surprised as hell; he had thought Sakura was annoying as shit. I loved Sakura, though, in a sister type of way, and soon neither of them had time for me. I loved Sasuke, too. Love the bastard, still. God, I'm such an idiot.

"Damn it," I scowled, still racing in the stormy world as thunder rumbled around me. A very fitting setting, I thought, for the end of everything. For me, that was. Maybe it was a beginning. I'd find out soon, though.

As I got to the tall building, Konoha High, I wondered why I wasn't scared. I parked my motorcycle, a gift from Sasuke, and never looked back at it as I walked into the building. The sound of my wet shoes on the tiles sqeaked and echoes in the empty halls. My phone vibrated yet again, and I sighed before answering. I wanted to hear his voice one last time, anyway.

"Domo."

"Naruto! Thank God. Naruto, listen to me! I-" His voice sounded frantic, panicing even. I smiled slightly at the sound of his voice. It was definitely the perfect sound to die hearing.

"Sasuke, can't this wait?" But I had to go.

"What . . . Wait until when? Listen, you idiot! Just-"

"So you called me just to insult me? How sweet," I said sarcastically, turning the corner and opening the door to the stairway. Climbing the first step, I listened to him talk some more.

"Naruto! Please just wait. Please," He was begging. Wow. I didn't know Uchiha's begged, they more like ordered and demanded. "Don't leave me, Naruto. Don't you dare go."

"Why?"

"Why . . . ? What do you mean why? For everyone! For Iruka, Kakashi, everyone! For me . . . "

"Everyone has someone else," I told him coolly, my damp clothing was making me shiver as I climbed the stairs, my steps and Sasuke's voice echoing.

"I don't have anyone else!"

"This is so unlike you, bastard," I informed him, opening the door and revealing yet another flight of stairs.

"Where are you?" He demanded, and I noticed the roar of his car engine for the first time. I wondered how long he was out looking for me, and the thought made me smile. "Damn it, Naruto! Answer me!"

"Konoha," I told him cheekily.

"Where in Konoha?"

I sighed, and decided it was too late for him to stop me, even if he rushed here in that flashy sports car of his. "The highschool."

"Why there?" He asked, and I heard him slam on the brakes and car's honking at him. I smirked.

"Well, I've always liked the roof there. Besides, it's raining. You know how I love the rain," I said conversationally, finally reaching the final flight of stairs, my free hand was trailing on the cold metal of the railing.

"Naruto! Please just don't. Why are you doing this?" Sasuke was pleading again, and if I hadn't known any better, it sounded like he was crying. But Sasuke didn't cry, he always said that crying was stupid, you just had to suck it up and make things better. "Naruto!"

"You know why, S'uke. I already told you," I said, finaly reaching the top of the stairs. I used my free hand to push the door open. I took and step and met wind and rain caressing my face.

I know he heard it, because he started freaking out.

"NARUTO! Just stop! Now!" He demanded, and his voice crack. Tch. How embarassing for the bastard. "Don't do this to me Naruto!"

"I'm doing this _for _you, S'uke," I told him, walking towards the edge of the building. "And everyone else. I wont be in the way anymore this way, ne?"

"You're never in the way!"

"I don't believe you. I'm sorry, S'uke. I have to go now. Love you," I whispered the final part.

"Naruto! Dont-" I hung up, then, and let the cell phone fall to my side. I heard it fall on the rough concrete, and I heard it vibrate as Sasuke tried to call me back. Sorry, Sasuke. You'll have to leave a message, though I can't promise you that I'll ever hear it.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and lifted my face up to the sky, lost in the feeling of the rain against my skin. I felt myself smile.

"Naruto!" I pleaded, but he had already hung up. I tried calling him back, but he didn't pick up, of course. I let the phone fall to the floor of the car, both of my hands gripping the steering wheel as Konoha High finally came into view. I saw his orange motorcycle easily, even from the distance.

I didn't bother parking or turning off my car, I just pulled up to the doors and shoved them open, running through the halls though I could easily slip with my shoes, slick with rain.

"Naruto . . . " I murmured, and I felt more of those stupid tears fall down my face. Now I knew why people cried; when pain was just too great to keep inside you anymore. "Naruto. Please don't let me be too late.

I ran up the stair case, too, and nearly fell several times as I finally reached the top. Shoving the doors open, I ran out onto the roof.

I heard the door open, and I was vaguely surprised that Sasuke got here already. Oh well. I'd just have to end it earlier than I thought.

I lifted a foot to step over the ledge.

"Naruto!" I yelled, running over to him as he lifted a foot. "God. No. Naruto!"

"Sorry, S'uke," I murmured lightly, before taking the step over the ledge.

The step that would end it all.

"NO!"

I dove over to the edge, my arm reaching out and grabbing Naruto's hand just before he was out of reach. I didn't allow myself to feel relieved, I had to get him back first.

"You idiot!" I seethed, pulling him up. He struggled against my grip, no emotion on his face but anger in his eyes.

"Sasuke, let me go," I demanded, struggling against his hand on mine as he slowly pulled me up. "Sasuke!"

"No way in hell am I letting you go," He growled, and I was surprised at the raw emotion in his voice. The pain on his face. I felt my heart ache at the sight of him.

"Sasuke . . . "

Finally, I pulled him back onto the roof, both of us panting as we lay there. I took his hand again and pulled him against me, burying my face in his sun~kissed hair. I felt him stiffen with surprise.

I felt relief course through me, relief so great that I couldn't help but laugh breathlessly as I held him closer, tighter. "You idiot. I can't believe you put me through that."

"Sasuke . . . " His voice was curious, surprised. I pulled back a bit so I could see his face.

"Why'd you stop me, you bastard?" He murmured, but he gripped the front of my shirt and held on tightly, and he didn't meet my eyes. I lifted one arm from around his waist to run my hand through his hair.

"Because I can't live without you, stupid," I told him softly, before burying my face in his hair again. He smelled the same as he always did; like sunshine and love, even sweeter with the rain falling around us. "God. Never do that again."

"But . . . I . . . " He sounded so confused. I wondered why he doubted that I needed him so much. We'd been best friends for so long. Why would he think anything otherwise? "S'uke, why do you want me around? I thought everyone . . . "

"Idiot. Everyone cares about you. I care about you. Why would you think anything else?" I asked, exasperated as I pulled away again to study his face. Tears were falling from his incredibly blue eyes.

"Everyone has someone else," He repeated. "I don't want to be a burden on everyone. On you. Mostly you."

My heart tightened when he said that. "You could never be a burden on me."

"Yes, I am," His body wracked with sobs as he clutched my shirt tighter, holding me closer. "I love you. So much, Sasuke."

"Naruto . . . "

"And . . . You have Sakura . . . I don't want to live with that kind of pain, Sasuke. Please just let me go, so I don't have to feel it anymore," He begged quietly, looking up to meet my eyes. I shook my head. "I'm a guy. You could never love another guy. It's wrong. I'm wrong. I'm a mistake."

"There's no way I'm letting you go," I told him again, leaning down to press my lips to his forehead. "No way in hell."

"I love you, idiot," I murmured softly.

How could he not see that? Of course I didn't care about Sakura. How many times had I complained about her to him? I was only dating her to get my parents off my back about getting a girlfriend. I was an idiot for not telling him that.

"You're so far from a mistake, Naruto. I don't know what I'd do without you," I told him, and I saw surprise in his wide cerulean eyes. I chuckled softly before tracing the strange whisker~like scars on his cheeks. "Why is that surprising?"

"Sakura . . . "

"You don't believe me, do you?" I asked sadly, and he bit his lip before looking down. Determined to convinced him, I titled his face up with a finger and pressed my lips to his softly.

I felt a shock wrack through my body when Sasuke kissed me. It was exactly as I always thought it would be; his lips were soft and gentle, and I could feel his love through the contact.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

I felt his fingers tangle in my hair, and I couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"I'm a boy," He mumbled against my lips.

"I don't care."

"You're with Sakura."

"I don't care, Naruto."

"But . . . "

"Shut up and let me kiss you," I suggested, kissing him more deeply and holding him tighter against me.

When we pulled apart, I smiled at him softly before cupping his cheek with my hand and looking at him seriously.

"I'm never letting you go. If you ever try to jump again, I'm jumping right after you.

**Author's Note:** Well? What do you guys think? Angsty, compared to what I usually write. It's sort of like my SasoDei and ItaKisa stories, though, ne?

Please R&R!


End file.
